SoraXKairi: Christmas
by YeeJian
Summary: Sora and Kairi not only celebrates Christmas but also saved it before Pete could ruined it. Merry Christmas everyone! Sora and Kairi Square-Enix Jack Skellington, Pete, Hades and Santa Claus Disney
1. Trouble Before Christmas

"There", Sora declared after placing a clay-figure angel on top of a Christmas tree, "All done!"

Kairi, who was plugging the Christmas Lights into the mains, was grinning as she was about to switch on the switch. "Merry Christmas Surprise, Sora!" And she switched on the switch.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Sora as sudden lights blinded his eyes. Luckily he was fit for when he was about to fall from the ladder that was supporting him, he did back-flip and landed safely on the balls of his feet.

"Rats!" cursed Kairi as Sora stood up with a smile on his face.

"You got a long way before you could pull a trick like that on me again."

Now it was Kairi's turn to smile. "Actually, the trick is on you!"

Sora frowned and looked down. As he back-flipped, he did not see where he was landing and saw he was on a skateboard. Kairi who was holding her Key-blade whispered, "Aeroga!"

The skateboard moved by itself with Sora on it.

"WHOA!" cried Sora as he flailed his arms as the skateboard rushed towards the opened door and flew off the staircase; plunging into the snow. Sora was spitting out snow as Kairi ran out of the house laughing.

"Gotcha!"

Kairi was still laughing as she helped Sora o stand up.

"Sheesh… Kairi", Sora complained. "You could get me killed one of these days."

"Come on", Kairi teased him. "Surely someone as strong as you can survive falling into a pile of snow."

Sora grinned at the compliment. "Thanks now let see to that Christmas tree."

They walked back to Kairi's house to admire the Christmas tree they just set up. The tree was surrounded with red and blue lights and various Christmas Decoration were hung on its' branches. The one that took all the attentions was the angel sitting on top of the tree. It wore white robes with a golden cord tied at his waist. Golden curly hair sprouted from his head and its' blue eyes gazed down on Sora and Kairi. The sculptor had made the angel to play a harp in his hands.

"Thanks for helping me, Sora", Kairi said gratefully.

"No problem", Sora said. "Just make sure that no more surprises await me."

Kairi giggled, looked at her couch and moaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora as he looked at where Kairi was pointing to. There on the couch was a letter with a Christmas tree picture on it.

"I forgot to post my letter to Santa Claus!" groaned Kairi. "Now Santa won't know what I want for Christmas!"

Kairi sat down on her couch and glumly stared at her unsent letter. Sora, who doesn't want to see Kairi so upset, said cheerfully, "Cheer up! Even though you missed the morning post, you can still use the special delivery system."

Kairi turned a puzzled face towards Sora, "Special Delivery System?"

"Of course", Sora declared. "I can go to Christmas Town on the Gummi Ship and deliver your letter to Santa Claus personally!"

Kairi jumped onto her feet and hugged Sora. "Sora, thank you, thanks you so much!" She cried but then she stepped away from the hug; frowning at the singular Sora had used. "Wait, what do you mean 'I'?"

"Don't worry Kairi", Sora assured her. "You can trust me 100% that your letter will reach Santa Claus."

He was about to take the letter when Kairi, smiling slightly, snatched the letter away from Sora's reach. "And how will I know that my letter will reach Santa Claus unread?"

Sora tried to hide a guilty smile to no avail. "I swear by Oath-Keeper that I will not open your letter."

"Puh-leeze", Kairi said rolling her eyes. "Swearing by a Key-Blade is not so convincing. I bet you going to peak inside my letter when you get away from here."

Sora looked offended. "How mistrustful of you", he cried but then he looked down on the ground. "Well… maybe just a peak."

"There you see", Kairi said triumphantly. "Therefore, I'm going with you! Besides, I want to go back to Christmas Town again."

Sora finally admits defeat. "Okay, I was planning to take you along the whole time."

* * *

"It's good to be back for a visit", Kairi smiled around the small town and at Santa's workshop. The workshop is the tallest building in the town. As always, snow covered the town and the roundabout stood in the center of the town. Smokes come out from chimneys of the Elves Quarters and Santa's workshop.

"Let's see if Santa is in his Workshop." said Sora as he led the way to the workshop.

As he and Kairi entered the building, they saw a large figure in a red suit checking something in a piece of parchment. The room was warm thanks to the blazing flame in the fireplace and it's vastly decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments. A desk and chair stood on top of a red carpet.

All these were suppose to represent warmth and merriment but something about the figure in the red suit made Sora and Kairi uneasy.

"Hi Santa", Sora said nervously. "Merry Christmas."

A loud laugh greeted them. "And Merry Christmas to you, Punks!" the figure said and turned to face them. The figure was very bulky with Black fur and he had a face of a dog.

Sora and Kairi already have their Key-Blades in their hands. "Pete!" cried Sora. "What are you doing here?"

Pete gave another laugh. "Why, I'm planning to take our Christmas again but this time; I'm going to be old Santa Claus. I had that old man locked along with his helpers. I'm just going to be Santa for the day but... instead of giving presents to little kiddies, I'm going to steal all their toys and goodies! Hahahaha!"

"That's terrible!" gasped Kairi. "If you do that, nobody will believe in Santa Claus anymore!"

"Hahahaha!" Pete laughed evilly. "That's the point! Once all those toys end up in the middle of nowhere, Santa is out of the job! And this time, you punks will never stop me." Then he pointed at kairi. "As for you you little minx, your little trick won't work on me the second time!"

Sora was about to leap into Kairi's defense when Kairi, instead of being offended, said innocently and cooly, "Well, I hope you luck. You're going to have a difficult time doing all those stealing."

Pete frowned at her words. "What do you mean?"

"How are you going to go down through the chimneys?" asked Kairi. "Santa Claus had a difficult time getting down chimneys when he deliver presents. You're bigger and... fatter than Santa Claus. I don't think your plan will succeed because of that belly of yours."

Sora gave a giggle. Pete on the other-hand, looked livid. "I'm not fat!" he snapped. "I can fit through any chimneys that I want to! If that old fat-so can do it, why not I? You just stay there while I show it to you!" He put out the fire in the fireplace and walked passed Sora and Kairi. "Now you two pipsqueaks just stay there while I show you how to climb down a chimney."

When the front door slammed shut, Kairi nudged Sora. "Quick, let see if we can find fireworks in Santa's workshop!"

Slow grin spread onto Sora's face. Both of them entered the workshop and found a crate full of fireworks. As they carried the crate of fireworks back to Santa's room, they could hear Pete walking on the roof.

"He surely have put on some weight", Sora remarked and Kairi grinned.

Sora helped Kairi set the fireworks inside the fireplace. As they were putting the last firecracker in place, they could hear Pete's voice through the chimney, "Phew, maybe I should have gone easy on that fudge I ate."

Certain that Pete was struggling down the chimney, Sora and Kairi pointed their Key-Blades at the fireworks and said, "Firaga!"

Fire shot from their Key-Blades and within seconds, the fireworks shot up the chimney and like a cannon, there was a loud explosion and yelp. As Sora and Kairi ran towards the window, they could see a round figure, Pete, flying towards Yuletide Hill with smokes making a line in the sky. Pete went head-first into the snow and it didn't stop there.

Due to the Law of Gravity and Pete's heavy body, he gradually rolled down from the hill like a bowling ball and onto the Roundabout. As Pete and the Roundabout made impact, the roundabout swirled in high rotations sending Pete squealing.

"WWWOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the terrified Pete. Then the roundabout suddenly stopped and Pete was flung into the Plaza.

"Well that's that", Sora said with a satisfied look. "Great job, Kairi."

"Thanks", Kairi said as she turned away from the window. "Now let go find Santa."

"Sora! Kairi!" cried a tied Santa Claus when he saw the two Key-Blade Wielders entered the factory. "I;m glad you came!"

When Kairi saw the bound Santa Claus, she quickly closed her eyes and giggled. When Pete got hold of Santa Claus, he stripped him off his red suit. Now Santa Claus is only wearing a white singlet and underwear his Christmas Trees on it. Sora, being a boy, quickly untie Santa Claus and two of Santa's helpers. When he was released, he quickly opened the nearest closet and threw a sleeping gown over himself.

"You can opened your eyes now", Santa said grumpily. When Kairi hesitated, he sighed, "It's not much but it will do."

Finally, Kairi opened one eye. When she saw that Santa Claus was fully dress, she removed her hands from her eyes. Santa just grunted and said, "When I get my hands on that Pete, he will wish that he had never set a foot on Christmas Town again!"

"I think we did that for you", Sora said proudly. "We sent Pete flying through the chimney!"

Santa Claus smiled at the thought, then his smile faded. "Nothing happened to my suit, right?"

Sora and Kairi hesitated. Before they could answer however, Pete entered the Factory. Pete was covered from head to toe with snow. Smokes were still floating from his bottom. The suit, was in a worst state than Pete. It was very wet and tears were all over the place. What worse was the burnt hole at the bottom of the suit. Santa Claus' red suit was in ruins!

"My suit!" moaned Santa Claus as he cast agonized looks at Pete and at Sora and Kairi; trying to figure out who was responsible for the ruination of his suit.

"I can explain..." began Pete.

And that's why that is the wrong thing to say when you're in this kind of situation because Santa Claus glowered at Pete and pointed an accusing finger at the cowering Pete. "That suit was pass down to me from generations! That suit belongs to the proud lines of the Claus! Now, my family possession is in tatters! Enough is enough! From now on; YOU ARE PERMANENTLY ON MY 'NAUGHTY LIST'!"

Pete gasped and looked at everyone in the room in horror. Santa Claus was beyond his Temper Level, Santa's helpers were looking angrily at him and Sora and Kairi were wearing a grim face. To the surprise of every one in the scene, Pete broke down in tears.

"IT'S NOT FAIR", Pete howled. "All I wanted was a Steamboat!"

Sora, Kairi and the two elves exchanged puzzled looks, only Santa Claus remained defiant.

"When I was only a pup", Pete sobbed as he told his tale. "I wrote letters asking for a Steamboat for Christmas. But you never gave it to me!"

Kairi felt pity for Pete. Then her pity vanished when Santa Claus said gruffly, "The reason why I didn't give you the steamboat you wanted because you were the most disobedient child I've ever met. You bully, steal and God Knows what to others. Furthermore, you've no reasons to barge into my workshop, tied me and my helpers, and try to ruin other children dreams. Don't think I'll take pity on you."

When his sorrowful tale failed to move Santa Claus, he stopped sobbing and stamped his foot. A pile of presents suddenly shook and something threw the presents at a far distance. Sora, Kairi, Santa Claus and the Elves stared at what caused the disturbance. It was like a Toy soldier with the black woolen hat and red uniform. It was armed with a rifle and sword was hung at its' waist. However, instead of a face of a wooden toy, its' face was dark with two yellow eyes and a zig-zag mouth.

Pete only chuckled. "It was a good thing I brought my bodyguard. Say Hello to the Nutcracker!"

The Nutcracker lifted its' rifle, took aim at Sora's party and fired. The bullet have a face of a Heartless on it. Although the bullet went at astounding speed, Kairi was faster.

"Protectga!" cried Kairi as she rushed in front of her friends. Immediately, the bullet bounced off the transparent barrier that Kairi just conjured. The Heartless was reloading when Sora was a few feet away from it. Abandoning its' rifle, the Nutcracker drew its' sword and managed to blocked Sora's attack.

"HAHAHAHA!" Pete laughed. "Smash him!"

The Heartless heard Pete's order and slashed at Sora's head. Sora ducked and he could hear the blade swinging above his head. He tried to stab the Heartless in the torso but the Nutcracker just dodged and brought his sword down on Sora. Kairi gave a scream when the sword nearly chop off Sora's right arm.

Sora did a somersault over the Heartless and slashed at its' head. It was a minor cut but it prevented the Heartless from attacking Sora when he was in midair. The Nutcracker gave up trying to chop Sora into pieces and drew up his rifle.

Kairi gestured at the Nutcracker saying, "Aeroga."

The rifle flew from the Nutcracker's hands and dropped on the ground. Sora took the opportunity to plunge his Key-Blade into the Heartless. The Nutcracker shuddered, and then it faded into Nothingness. A pink heart floated upwards and disappeared.

"All right!" Sora said as Kairi hugged him and said, "We did it!"

"Hooray!" cried the elves and Santa Claus smiled, "Excellent you two!"

Pete was shaking in fury. He walked backwards and shaking a massive fist at them, "I'LL GET YOU!"

Unfortunately for Pete, there was a rubber ducky on the floor. Pete stepped on the toy, slipped and fell down backwards. One of his hands hit a stack of Christmas Presents and the presents came tumbling down on him. Everyone flinched as one Christmas Box hit Pete on the head. Within seconds, Pete was seeing stars and in his right hand was a toy boat.

"A steamboat", Pete drawled. "Just what I always wanted."

Then he fainted.

"Well", Sora said dusting his hands. "That take cares of that."

Everyone sighed in relief. Then Santa Claus exclaimed, "Oh no! With my suit ruined, I can't deliver the presents!"


	2. Christmas is Saved

Everyone stared at Santa Claus in horror. "What do you mean you can't deliver the presents without your suit?" asked Kairi.

Santa Claus buried his face in his hands. "The suit not only keep me warm during the journey but it also helps me to stay unnoticed and enables me to go down chimneys."

Sora looked at the suit the unconscious Pete was wearing. "But surely you have extras or you can repair that suit?"

One of the elf shook his head sadly. "Santa's other suits are still in the dry-cleaning machine."

His companion answered soberly. "And it will take me... 24 hours to mend that suit."

"But that means that the children won't be able to get their presents!" cried Kairi.

"That's seems to be the case", Santa Claus sat down wearily on the foot of the staircase. "It seems that Pete's plan have worked."

Everyone were dejected and remained silent. Kairi looked desperately at everyone to see if they have an alternative. None had. Kairi felt tears brimming in her eyes. Now no one will believe in Santa Claus anymore. All because of that jerk Pete!

Then there was sound that some hit his fist into his palm. Everyone turned around to see Sora grinning. "Looks like we need to bring in our second Santa Claus!"

* * *

"You really mean it, Sandy Claws?" cried Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. He was discussing with the Mayor and with Sally about next year Halloween when Sora, Kairi and Santa Claus, wearing his nightgown, met them at the Town Square; to asked him to take over Christmas this year. When Sora explained his plan to the others, Santa claus was reluctant to give Jack such a big responsibility but when Sora and Kairi offered to go with him, he finally agreed.

"Yes, Jack", Santa Claus said clearly after telling Jack what happened. "After all, you still have your suit with you. Just... just make sure you don't scare the children, all right?"

Jack grinned and shook Santa Claus by the hand. "Sandy Claws", Jack said. "It will be an honor! Just let me get my suit and we will be off! Sora! Kairi! Wait for me by the sleigh!"

With his long legs, Jack quickly stride towards Dr. Finkelstein's Laboratory. The mayor was running besides him saying, "B-but Jack, what about Halloween?"

"That can wait!" Jack declared. "We have a Christmas to save!"

After they were gone, Santa Claus sighed. "I just hope he will do as I said."

"I hope so too", Sally said worriedly.

Kairi placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sally. Me and Sora make sure he will stay out of trouble."

Sally gave her a smile. "Thank you." And went to follow Jack and the Mayor.

* * *

After one hour, the sleigh was loaded with Christmas Presents and the reindeers were strapped to the sleigh. Sora, Kairi and Jack boarded the sleigh. Kairi gave a shudder when she stood next to Jack. He was wearing a false beard and the red suit. Kairi cannot decided if Jack looked more friendly or scarier in this new get up. She just hold on to Sora's arm. Santa Claus was beside the sleigh to see them off.

"Fly safe and make sure that every presents are delivered to the correct houses."

Jack nodded and slapped the reins on the reindeers. The reindeers were trained to react like this even though it was not their Master who is sitting in the sleigh. The reindeers make a run and like magic, flew into the sky. Santa Claus stood there as the sleigh disappeared into the night.

"This should be the last house", Sora said as he checked the list. Jack's party had made a smooth progress of landing quietly onto roofs of houses, floating down chimneys with magic, putting Christmas Presents underneath Christmas Trees and munching Gingerbread-men and other delicacies.

"Right", Jack said clasping his bony hands together. "Let's get this done!"

The three of them stood at the top of the chimney. Kairi whispered, "Aeroga."

All three of them were in the air and floating down the chimney. When they reached the bottom, they crouched and got out of the fireplace. The room was decorated with Christmas Ornaments and paintings were hung on the walls. A Christmas Tree stood at the corner of the room and there was a rug on the floor. In the middle of the room was a small girl with black hair sleeping on the couch with a letter in her hand.

Kairi gently took the letter from the girl's hand, opened it and whispered to Sora and Jack, '"Dear Santa, may I have a Toy Moogle so I can cuddle him every night, please? Love, Jennifer."'

Sora took a peep inside the box he was holding. He nodded to confirm it's the right toy. Jack took the present from Sora and placed it under the Christmas Tree. In her sleep, Jennifer made a small movement. Although she didn't wake up, she dropped her blanket on the floor. She started to shiver.

Kairi was about to pick up the fallen blanket but Jack reacted quickly. With unusual gentleness, he picked up the blanket and draped all over Jennifer. Jennifer stopped shivering and even smiled in her sleep. Sora stared at Jack in surprise; normally Jack will just scare people. Maybe it the suit that made him...

Jack turned to Sora and Kairi, not noticing Sora's reactions. He whispered cheerfully, "Our work is done here! Now let report to Sandy Claws!"

* * *

"I simply can't thank you enough, Jack", Santa said when Jack, Sora and Kairi landed safely on the ground. Dawn was breaking already and Kairi was stifling a yawn. Santa Claus greeted them with a welcoming smile and a tray with three mugs of cocoa and a plate of gingerbread-men. Sora and Kairi were grateful for a Christmas breakfast with Santa Claus. Jack, after receiving thanks from Santa Claus, left saying he needed to get ready for Next year Halloween.

"Just knock on my door and I will be there to assist you in anyway", Jack said grandly before walking back to the door that lead to Halloween Town.

Santa sighed as he watched Jack go. "I was hoping he wouldn't say that... but he did save Christmas. He deserve some future credit."

Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement as they sipped their hot cocoa. After they had their fill, they waved goodbye to Santa Claus and stepped inside the Gummi ship.

"Well that another Christmas saved by us", Sora said happily as the Gummi ship soared pass through worlds. Suddenly, he turned to a half-asleep Kairi, "By the way Kairi, what did you wish for? When we did the delivery, I remember that we didn't stop at your house."

Kairi gave him a tired grin. "What do you think?"

"Have you been doing anything naughty this year?"

Kairi giggled. "No you idiot. My wish is not a thing in a box."

Sora frowned. "Than what it is?"

Kairi turned to him and switched to Auto-drive so Sora was not occupied in driving the Gummi-ship. "What I wanted for Christmas, is a kiss from you."

Sora blinked at her. Then he pulled Kairi towards him and grinned. "I'm glad that I'm the one giving you this wish."

Sora kissed Kairi the best kiss he had ever given her.

* * *

In the Underworld, Hades was slouching on his throne; bored. He had just sent another sinner to Tartaros and have to hear him screaming for mercy. He sighed. Being the King of the Underworld can be such a bore! Then out of nowhere, a Christmas present landed right in front of him; a big Christmas Present. Hades stood up from his throne; interested.

"What is this", Hades asked himself as he walked towards the Christmas present. It was as big as a dining-table and it was wrapped with red-color wrapping paper with a green ribbon tied on it. After further investigation, Hades found a letter addressed to him: 'To Hades, Merry Christmas.'

Hades stroked his chin. "Who could it be?" Hades asked. "Maleficent? Nah, that woman is too evil." He shrugged. "Oh well, there is one way to find out."

He pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box. A massive Pete came tumbling out of the box. Hades quickly stood away.

"You again?"

Pete shook his head to focus. Suddenly, he found himself in the Underworld and Hades was right in front of him.

"Oh H-Hades", Pete stammered. "W-what a -p-plesant surprise."

Hades looked at him in astonishment, then he shrugged. "Oh well, you came at the right time. You could become useful."

Pete sighed in relief. "Really?"

Hades snapped his fingers and Pete found himself in the arena where the Underworld tournaments were held. Pete looked up to see Hades sitting in his usual throne. A door slowly opened and giant canine with three heads and sharp teeth entered the arena.

"Cerberus", Hades called to his pet. "You have a new chew-toy!"

Cerberus growled and sprinted towards Pete. Pete screamed and ran away before Cerberus could snapped him into half. For the first time in 24-hours, Hades laughed as he watched Cerberus chased Pete in circles.


End file.
